


Black-Eyed Beauties

by Alathe



Series: The Bard and His Boys [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Black Eyed Witchers, Love Bites, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Sub Jaskier | Dandelion, Two Cocks One Mouth, no beta we die like witchers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alathe/pseuds/Alathe
Summary: A request for black-eyed witchers taking Jaskier together.
Relationships: Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: The Bard and His Boys [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769698
Comments: 24
Kudos: 483





	Black-Eyed Beauties

**Author's Note:**

> A request from https://twitter.com/thebardjaskier on Twitter: "Probably dom!black eyed witchers taking Jaskier together and giving special attention to all of him at once? Can't tell if that's his kink or mine"  
> Please go visit Marcia and view the amazing artwork. <3
> 
> Please let me know how I did. This is my first fic involving Eskel and Lambert, and almost all of my knowledge comes from other fanfics.

"Jaskier?"

This was not Jaskier's first winter at Kaer Morhen with Geralt. Nor his first time at the bottom of a witcher puppy pile. But all 6 eyes roving his naked form were now ebon like the deep forest on a moonless night. Three feral mouths smiled at him above gloriously naked witcher bodies. He'd dealt with Geralt when he was like this; dark eyed and demanding, but it was the first time he'd seen Eskel and Lambert this way. He had no fear of these men, oh no, but sometimes the games could get very intense. He swallowed nervously, but he wanted this more than he had realized. He recognized the question for what it was, and met Geralt's dark eyes with his own.

"I belong to all of you, my wolves." He said quietly. The room was silent for a whole second. Without warning Eskel had laid himself along Jaskier's right side, holding the bard's right hand firmly but not painfully in both of his, leg hooked over Jaskeir's right leg pinning it as well and whispering in his ear.

"Good boy. That's what we like to hear." The speed of the witcher's movements, the words ghosting across his ear, Jaskier couldn't remember if he was hard before, but he certainly was now.

"We'll take real good care of you, magpie." He could hear the smirk in Lambert's voice from somewhere around his feet, but he couldn't pay attention to that just yet. Eskel was running his tongue along the shell of the bard's ear, and when he finally opened his eyes, he was greeted by Geralt's heavy cock. 

"Put that mouth to work, Bard." Said the white-haired witcher, and Jaskier eagerly drew the head into his mouth, licking and sucking. 

Eskel had gotten both hands in one of his and trapped them above the lithe musician's head, effectively pinning the bard. He was running his other hand over Jaskier's abdomen, through the thick soft curls on his chest, pinching his nipples randomly.

Lambert had Jaskier's left foot in his hand, licking and kissing his way up the leg. Every time he found a sensitive or ticklish spot, he worked it harder with his tongue, causing the bard to kick and squirm. Not that he could actually move much, with three overpowered witchers pinning him to the floor. Every time he squirmed, Lambert bit him, one hard nip with his sharp teeth, and Jaskier's cock twitched each time.

He looked up and saw that Geralt had his head thrown back, groaning his pleasure, looking down he saw Eskel's midnight eyes focused on him, the dark streaks of his veins pulsing under those scars Jaskier so loved to kiss. Eskel watched him sucking Geralt until the bard felt Lambert's soft beard brush his balls. He moaned around the prick in his mouth, eyes rolling back slightly, until he heard Geralt's voice. He had to concentrate on that voice to understand.

"Open wider." Geralt's finger tapped on his chin, and he stretched his mouth open even further, feeling cool air on his side. Eskel's cock, shorter than Geralt's but just as fat slid into his mouth. This was a first, even for the experienced bard. He tried desperately to keep his teeth covered with his lips as he prodded his tongue between the two members, gurgling on their pre-cum and his own spit. The dual mouthful distracted him from the youngest witcher until he felt a slick finger at his hole, and just as it penetrated, Lambert swallowed his cock.

The bard's entire body rocked with pleasure; but then Lambert curled his finger, hitting that sweet spot and swallowing at the same time. The world went black around the edges, just like his witchers' ebony eyes, and he filled Lambert's throat and mouth with his spend.

By the time his senses returned, Lambert had 3 fingers inside him. Eskel and Geralt were stroking his face, telling him what a good boy he was. How soft and giving his body was. How they were all going to fuck him senseless. Someone was playing with his nipples. Then Lambert was pressing inside him.

"I need to ride you hard, blue eyes. Are you ready?"

"Yes, Lam ..." he didn't get to finish the short sentence, the witcher was pounding roughly as soon the word yes escaped his lips. He grunted in rhythm as Lambert rode him like he was in a horse race. Someone was kissing and licking his chest and stomach, while someone else filled his mouth with cock again. When Lambert spilled inside him with a yell, he groaned.

The cock was pulled from his mouth, and he was smothered in kisses and encouragement again. When Lambert pulled out, Jaskier was promptly refilled with another witcher dick. 

Lazy kisses that had to belong to the fucked-out witcher started at his hip and slowly moved up the left side of his body. The cock filling him was moving slowly in and out, and Jaskier was finally able to open his eyes. For a moment he was lost in the deep inky lagoons that were currently Lambert's eyes. A soft smile played on his face as he reached up and ran his thumb over Jaskier's lower lip, the bard opening his mouth in response.

"Such a good boy. Did you enjoy getting filled by my cock?" Jaskier sucked on Lambert's thumb, and nodded. "Eskel gets to ride you now, magpie. He's not going to go any gentler than I was, but he thinks he can go longer than me." Lambert's mouth slid up the bard's neck and he whispered "Squeeze him tight, Jas, prove him wrong." Something about Lambert speaking in his ear like that encouraged him to want to be wanton. He groaned, squeezing as much as he could.

"C'mon Esk'l who's gonna win?" And for the second time that night, he found himself being pounded senseless. Lambert kept showering his body with kisses and bites while Geralt stroked his hair peppering his kisses with praises. Intermittently telling him how good was, how much he was pleasing his wolves, how beautiful he looked stuffed full of witcher cock. Eskel started to growl and Jaskier looked down at him. Their eyes locked, blue sky and sable pools. He couldn't look away as Eskel, eyes wide open  _ howled _ through his orgasm and Jaskier's cock finally came back to life. The beautiful witcher finally closed his eyes as he breathed heavily between the bard's legs.

When he finally pulled out, Geralt smoothly slid into the well-used hole with a groan. Jaskier groaned also; too sensitive, too loose, and too willing.

"G-geralt, please." He really wasn't sure what he was asking for at this point. 

"Slowly, songbird, slowly. They have no patience, but I do. I want to hear you sing for us." He lifted Jaskier's hips easily, bending his legs back toward the witchers lying on either side of the bard. Each took an ankle, holding him at an angle, with his legs spread. Geralt ran a finger down the inside of each thigh as he bottomed out hitting that sweet spot inside the bard. Jaskier cried out and looked into the black moons that were Geralt's eyes.

"Yes, please." another slow thrust, and another. Held by two raven-eyed witchers and slowly, tortuously,  _ pleasurably _ fucked by the third. He lost count, he lost track, he lost his damn mind when Geralt finally took his cock in that big hand and began to stroke in time to his thrusts. He was babbling, he was sure, begging, pleading for release. 

Geralt couldn't withstand that pleading for too long, and he sped up fucking harder, until he felt the tightening in his stomach. The bard just kept repeating "please" over and over again.

"Now." Geralt growled as his cock began to pump its milk into the already overflowing bard. And with a cry, Jaskier spilled his hot seed up his chest and over Geralt's hand, spurt after spurt. He was vaguely aware of Eskel and Lambert cleaning him with their tongues. Geralt eased his legs back to the floor and lay atop the beautiful, boneless bard.

Covered in his wolves, Jaskier fell asleep with the biggest smile on his face.


End file.
